One-Minute Melee: Count Duckula VS Bunnicula
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Count Duckula and his servants try to check into a hotel, Duckula comes across trouble in the form of a small rabbit... and not just any rabbit... but a vampire rabbit known as Bunnicula! Which vampire animal will come out on top? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Count Duckula, which belongs to Cosgrove Hall Films, or Bunnicula, which belongs to James Howe and Deborah Howe! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Let's get right down to the meet of the episode, shall we? Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Hillwood)**

It was a little late one night as the kids of Hillwood was looking up straight at a castle that appeared out of nowhere, about three city streets down. They had never seen such an odd spectacle, yet strangely, it was odd and curious.

"What do you think it is?" Arnold asked, squinting at the castle from afar.

Helga, who looked amazed at this, frowned and scoffed. "Probably just some guy's house weirdly propped up for Halloween."

"...In the middle of May?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe from another time zone, I don't know!" Helga frowned.

Gerald paused as he examined the castle. "Hmmm... looks sort of like that famous castle from Transylvania... Duckula's castle."

Everyone just paused as they looked at Gerald in confusion. Arnold then coughed. "You mean, Dracula's castle."

"No, I definitely mean Duckula. Though Dracula is the original, Duckula is actually more of a vampire that always comes back to life." Gerald explained.

"...okay, what's the infamous legend now?" Helga said as everyone was sitting down.

Gerald coughed as he smirked. "I'm glad you asked. This is the legend of Duckula! Many, many centuries ago, there was a normal duck... not just any duck, but rather, a duck who happens to be a royal count. He lived a good life until one day, he had been bitten by a bat. Ever since that day, this duck got turned into a vampire... a vampire duck, who used to do the things normal vampires can do, drink blood, use trickery and sorcery and even turn their other victims into vampires themselves. The normal ways of destroying a vampire can apply to this vampire as well, a stake through the heart, and exposure to sunlight. However, it is only a temporary thing, for this particular vampire can be brought back to life by means of a secret ritual that can be performed once a century when the moon is in the Eighth House of Aquarius. But know this... when you're in a dark shadow and you see a dark figure looming around that looks like a duck, you are probably in trouble. The End."

Everyone who was listening to the story applauded as Stinky said, "Well, dang, Gerald. That was a good story."

Helga, on the other hand, scoffed. "Come on, you expect to believe that malarkey? A vampire duck? Really? Vampire BUNNIES are more believeable!"

Gerald frowned as he turned towards the pink wearing blonde. "Vampire bunnies? There's no such thing!"

"Actually, I heard rumors that Dracula used to own a pet rabbit." Phoebe pointed out.

Everyone turned to Phoebe with a confused look as Rhonda asked, "What horror gossip magazine did you even get that from?"

Phoebe could only shrug.

"Look, my point is there's no such thing as a vampire duck! And even if there is one, there is none in that castle over there!" Helga frowned as she pointed up to the castle.

"I don't know..." Gerald smirked as he leaned closer. "If you can hear it in the distance, you could hear the wailings of his victims."

Helga frowned. "Get real, Gerald."

* * *

Little did anyone realize was that indeed, there was some wailing being heard... though not from a victim, or a ghost, but rather... a short green duck in a black cape and tuxedo with messy black hair was holding his head and groaning as he was tapping his foot.

"Nanny, Igor! Come on! We don't have all night!" The green duck frowned as he crossed his arms impatiently.

A couple moments later, two people had walked in, one through the door, and the other... crashed right through the wall. The former person that walked in the door, who happened to be a condor in a butler's uniform, sighed as he turned to the green duck, known as Count Duckula. "Frankly, milord, I don't quite see the purpose of taking the castle to this place just so you can leave it and go to a hotel."

"Have you SEEN the worldly news around here, Igor!" Duckula frowned. "It says here that there is a hotel in Hillwood that is perfect for vegetarians. And besides, taking the castle is far more quicker than going on aeroplane!"

"That's not quite what I mean, milord." Igor frowned as he glared at his master.

"Oooh, well, lovely place then, this Hillwood." The second figure, a large hen in a maid's outfit and a sling over her right arm, said as she looked around. "Though where do we go down from here?"

"What?" Duckula raised an eyebrow towards the confused Nanny.

"Well, you say we are going to Hillwood. I see some wood, but I don't see the hill. Are we atop the hill?" Nanny asked.

"No, no, no, Nanny! I tried explaining it to you at least two times... now a third time. Hillwood isn't on top of a hill. It's a city." Duckula tried to explain.

"Oh, well, what's it doing atop a hill then, Duckyboos?" Nanny asked.

Duckula groaned as he held his head. "You know what, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Igor, start the car, we are going to that hotel!"

"Very well, sir. Though quite frankly, maybe we can stop near a hotel that has... well..." Igor said, giving a smirk to himself.

Duckula caught that smirk and got repulsed by it. "Igor, as I've explained, I may be a... you know what, but I am not eating meat, nor do I want the taste of blood in my mouth. I am a vegetarian, and we are going to that vegetarian hotel!"

"If you say so, milord." Igor frowned in disappointment.

* * *

 **(Health Time Hotel)**

Meanwhile, not too far away, inside a hotel for vegetarians, in the restaurant area, Rob Wilco, Bucky Katt and Satchel Pooch were enjoying a nice little meal. Well, Rob and Satchel were, Bucky was frowning as he was glaring at his dish.

"Why do I have to eat salad!" Bucky frowned. "I want tuna!"

"Look, Bucky, we can't have our cake and eat it too." Rob said.

"But this isn't cake. This is vegetables! Stuff YOU eat and dogs can occasionally swallow!" Bucky frowned.

"Look, just be glad this place allows pets. Otherwise, we would have been driving all night." Rob sighed. "And heaven knows we need at least a few hours of sleep."

"You're just angry because Satchel whined most of the night." Bucky said.

"Hey, when a dog needs to go..." Satchel explained.

Bucky rolled his eyes as his eyes spotted four figures on another table eating their meal as he frowned. "I mean, look at that cat over there? He doesn't seem to want to eat vegetables!"

Satchel looked over to see the four figures sitting nearby on the table. The first figure in question was a red haired little girl with a purple shirt, blue short jeans and black shoes. The second figure was a brown furred dog with a white belly and a blue collar. The third figure was a light brown cat with a red collar. And the final figure was a black and white furred bunny rabbit with fangs. Satchel was looking over to the last figure as he tilted his head. "I'm more wondering why that rabbit has fangs."

"Ah, who cares. Fangs or no, rabbits will always be cat food." Bucky said.

"Bucky, please, stop looking around other tables and focus on your meal!" Rob said.

Bucky frowned as he turned back to his salad. "Fine. But this isn't the end of this conversation, Wilco!"

As Bucky annoyingly pawed his meal, the shift went over to the other table where the little girl and her three pets were as the girl was patting the fanged bunny on the head.

"Oh, I'm so happy Dad decided to have a little vacation in this place. A nice, quiet relaxing getaway from our home. Isn't that right, my wittle Bun-Bun!" The girl, known as Mina, giggled as she started tickling the rabbit under his chin.

The rabbit gave some slight chuckles as he laid around on his back, giggling. The cat just rolled his eyes as the dog just gave a smile. Mina paused as she got up. "I'll be right back, you guys. Try not to cause trouble."

The three pets looked up as they watched Mina leave. As soon as they left, the cat, known as Chester, gave a sigh as he looked down. "At least it's a nice quiet town and not some other weird scary town that could cause me to lose another life."

"Oh, don't say that, Chester. Mina's original choice, Gravity Falls, sounded like a nice place to check out." The dog, known as Harold, gave a dopey grin.

"Didn't you hear the rumors about the place, about how a sentient triangle tried to take over? No thank you." Chester frowned as the rabbit was sinking his teeth into a carrot, sucking the juice and color right out of it. "One creepy thing I have to witness is enough, and that is Bunnicula right here."

Bunnicula gave a smile as he blushed as he spoke in gibberish. Chester frowned as he said, "Sometimes, I wonder if my words ever go through..."

Chester then subconsciously kicked a tomato off the floor as it started bouncing. Bunnicula, watching the tomato in interest, hopped off the table as he started chasing after the tomato, which of course, got Chester worried. "Uh, Bunnicula? Bunnicula! We're supposed to wait for Mina!"

Chester groaned as he turned to Harold. "Harold, we better follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Oh, it's only Bunnicula. He always loves his vegetables." Harold smiled.

"Nevertheless, if he starts doing his weird vampire things around the area, it could mean bad news! Come on!" Chester said as he hopped off the table as Harold followed behind.

* * *

The tomato that had bounced off with Bunnicula chasing it had surprisingly bounced pretty far as it soon landed in a fruit bowl near the receptionist desk. No sooner had that happened is when the door got busted opened by a familiar hen. "I got the door, Duckyboos."

Duckula, who had walked inside, frowned. "Thanks, Nanny, anybody can see that."

Duckula then walked over to the receptionist's desk as he started to ring the bell. "Excuse me! Service?"

Duckula paused, but there was no answer as Igor and Nanny walked up and joined Duckula. Duckula frowned as he crossed his arms. "Typical. You go in, and the hosts go on break."

"You know, milord, it reminds me of when you became your great-great grandfather, he would always just demand service for anyone, even when they were on break." Igor smiled a bit.

"You know, you don't need to drone about memory lane, Igor! It gets boring when you flashback!" Duckula frowned as he noticed the fruit bowl and a note on it. "Hello, what's this?"

Duckula then picked up the note as he started to read. "Help yourself to anything in this fruit bowl." He smiled as he reached for the tomato. "Well, don't mind if I do."

But just as Duckula was about to grab the tomato, a black and white blur came in and grabbed it, catching the vampire duck by surprise. "What the-"

Duckula then looked over and noticed the black and white rabbit, holding the tomato as Duckula raised an eyebrow. "Huh, well, will you look at that, it's just a little hare."

Nanny paused as she examined Duckula's head. "Oh, I don't know, Duckyboos, it looks more like a lot of hair to me."

Duckula groaned. "No, not hair, hare, hare!"

"Yes, I can see your hair, Duckyboos, and I must say, it could use a trim!" Nanny explained.

Duckula paused as he pulled out his mirror and looked at himself in it. "Does it really? I can't really tell because... wait a minute, I'm not talking about my hair! I'm talking about that hare!"

Nanny paused as she looked at Igor in confusion. "Well, I don't see much hair on Mr. Igor... do you have hair I don't know about?"

Igor frowned at Nanny as he said simply, "What the master is referring to is the little bunny rabbit that pilfered his tomato."

"Ohhh..." Nanny frowned.

Bunnicula, who had been sitting nearby, just watched the conversation in mere confusion, but shrugged as he opened his mouth as his fangs grew big, about to dine on the tomato he was holding. But Duckula frowned as he marched straight up to the rabbit as he snatched the tomato from him as Duckula glared. "Now see here, you little rodent! That was my selected snack!"

Bunnicula's eyes shrank as they then grew and turned towards Duckula. Bunnicula's stomach then opened up as it gave a roar as Duckula yelped.

"Whoa! That is no ordinary hare!" Duckula yelped.

"I'd say it's no ordinary hair, Duckyboos, it's a little messy, but combing it wouldn't hurt it." Nanny said, again, missing the point.

Igor ignored Nanny's comment as he examined the rabbit in curiosity. "Hmmm... that rabbit looks familiar... but where have I seen him before?"

A couple moments later, Chester and Harold arrived, Chester panting a bit as Harold sat. "Okay, I'm h- what th-"

Chester then did a double take upon seeing the three birds in clothes looking down at Bunnicula. Chester paused as he said, "Er... Harold, is it me, or are you seeing birds in clothes... especially that duck in that count uniform?"

"Hey... maybe that duck is a vampire!" Harold smiled.

Chester frowned as he put his hand over his face. "Great, as if a vampire bunny wasn't ENOUGH to deal with!"

Duckula, Igor and Nanny didn't notice the two pets that arrived as Duckula gave a frown, holding the tomato up high. "Now you see here, you little rodent, this is my snack while I wait! And I don't appreciate you..."

Bunnicula then hopped up and grabbed the tomato from Duckula's hands as he said some more gibberish. And as if to taunt him some more, he sunk his teeth into the tomato about to stuck the juice and red out of the tomato... but Duckula grabbed the tomato and frowned. "And what more, I don't appreciate you trying to interrupt me when I'm talking!"

Bunnicula frowned as he started shouting in gibberish. Duckula frowned as he glared. "Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Okay, you got yourself into this mess!"

Duckula then made a pose as he started waving his hand towards Bunnicula. Bunnicula smirked as his ears turned into wings. It was then Igor snapped his fingers.

"Now I remember. This is a vampire bunny, it's a rare breed, but there are a few vampire bunnies around the world." Igor said.

"Save the history lesson for another time, Igor! I'm going to give this bunny a beatdown!"

"But sir, I've never seen you fight in your life!" Igor said in surprise.

"Well, you just watch then, huh?!" Duckula frowned as he glared at the rabbit.

"Oh, very well, sir." Igor just shrugged as he stared at the two vampire animals. He knew that once Duckula had his mind set on something, there was no convincing him otherwise.

Chester and Harold on the other hand, as the latter was sitting down in anticipation, the former was groaning as he held his head, wondering just how lucky he was Mina wasn't here to experience all this weirdness. With Nanny, she just watched with a mere curiosity as she turned to Igor. "What is Duckyboos doing, Mr. Igor?"

"I believe he's planning to fight that hare, Nanny." Igor said.

"But his hair isn't even that untameable!" Nanny said, confused. "Sure, a bit messy, but nothing that bad."

Igor just shook his head.

 **FIGHTING OVER A TOMATO? WELL, AT LEAST IT'S NOT A SWAN!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Bunnicula then roared at Duckula as Duckula gave a yelp. Bunnicula then leaped towards Duckula menacingly as his teeth started to show. Duckula gulped as he used his teleportation power to get to the top of the building.

Bunnicula landed on the ground, catching nothing as Bunnicula got up, looking around in confusion. Bunnicula's ears twitched a little bit as he looked up then his ears turned into bat wings as he started to fly out the open hole Nanny created and flew up to the top of the building.

Duckula, as he was on the top of the building, climbed up to the housing part as he peered his eyes... only to be pounced on by the vampire rabbit, who gave a laugh. Duckula yelped as he turned to see Bunnicula zip his head off to reveal his skull as he roared at the vampire duck.

Duckula yelped as he got up and jumped down as he took a deep breath. "Okay, that is scary! I have to be more careful about this!"

 **(50 Seconds)**

Duckula then closed his eyes on as he then teleported back to the ground level as he started grabbing the fruit bowl, which had contained a variety of vegetables. He grabbed a few, waiting for Bunnicula to arrive. Soon enough, Bunnicula came crashing down a few floors as he gave a smirk.

"Take that!" Duckula said as he started to throw a couple sugar beets at Bunnicula. But the bunny just grabbed the sugar beet in delight and started to suck the juice out of it. Bunnicula then started laughing maniacally as he started flying around faster, causing Duckula to get a little dizzy, then knocked Duckula down in a daze.

"Hey now, you leave my little Duckyboos alone, you menace!" Nanny frowned as she tried to charge in, but Igor held up his arm to stop Nanny from interfering.

Count Duckula frowned as he tried to pull out a couple more vegetables and tried to throw them at the super fast Bunnicula, and he only succeeded once he knocked the vampire bunny a bit with a chili pepper.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Unfortunately, that only caught Bunnicula's attention as he grabbed the chili pepper and sucked the juice and color out of it as he was now breathing fire, causing Duckula to sweat a bit in a hurry.

"So wait, if that thing eats sugar beets, it goes fast, and chili peppers make it breathe fire? What is this, Super Mario?" Duckula started... then paused as he pulled out a mushroom. "Actually..."

Duckula then put the mushroom in his mouth and ate it as he posed, looking like he wanted to grow. Duckula opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't growing, much to his disappointment. Duckula then yelped as he noticed Bunnicula ready to fly straight towards Duckula, about to ram him. Luckily, Duckula teleported out of the way and started flying on top of Bunnicula as he looked ready to fall on the rabbit.

Bunnicula, looking up, teleported out of the way as Duckula fell on his bottom. Duckula frowned as he grabbed a few more vegetables and tossed them up in the air.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Duckula then turned into a baseball bat as he laughed, hitting the vegetables like baseballs toward Bunnicula. The vampire bunny smirked as he started acting like a catcher as he leaped up in the air and grabbed a leek that was in the air. As he quickly sucked the juices and color out of the leek, his body started to change as he had now grown spider-legs.

Duckula's eyes shrank as he, still as the duck-turned-baseball-bat started to fly around the spider legged vampire rabbit. Duckula flew around as the spider-rabbit vampire charged towards the duck-baseball bat. The baseball bat then flew up as Bunnicula rammed his head into the wall, causing the bunny to get a bit dizzy. Duckula then flew over and started ramming his baseball bat-body right on the rabbit as the spider-legs shrank down as the rabbit was now back to normal.

Duckula then used the baseball bat form to swing and knock Bunnicula into the fruit bowl he was using earlier.

Which had proven to be a very big mistake on Duckula's part.

 **(20 Seconds)**

As soon as Bunnicula landed in the fruit bowl, his teeth had punctured and sucked the juice and color out of a piece of broccoli as Bunnicula's eyes widened. Bunnicula laughed as he started to grow into a musclebound like beast, which caused Duckula (who had now turned back into his regular form) to shrink a bit.

"Yipe..." Duckula said weakly as Bunnicula then grabbed Duckula by the feet and started whamming Duckula around the place. As soon as Bunnicula was finished, he threw the vampire duck to the side of the wall as Duckula groaned, seeing stars.

Bunnicula then gave a small laugh as Duckula got up and groaned as he ran over. "That does it! Let's see how you do without your source of powers!"

 **(10 Seconds)**

Duckula then kicked the fruit bowl off, scattering the vegetables everywhere, causing Bunnicula to look around in anticipation. But before he could grab a vegetable from the floor, Duckula grabbed Bunnicula and teleported both of them to the top of the light fixture.

However, it wasn't going according to plan as the light fixture was very heavy, and the extra weight caused it to break from the roof as it fell onto the floor, causing Bunnicula and Duckula to fly in separate directions.

 **(5...)**

Bunnicula turned his ears into wings as he started to hover just in time.

 **(4...)**

Duckula, on the other hand, started bouncing around and hitting every wall he saw, almost like a rubber band.

 **(3...)**

Duckula then hit a third wall as he started to go up in the air and fall straight down.

 **(2...)**

Bunnicula smiled as he landed gracefully as his ears transformed back to normal as he gave a cute smile. "Ta-d-"

 **(1...)**

However, before Bunnicula could finish, Duckula landed straight on the small rabbit, knocking the rabbit out.

 ** _KO!_**

"Ohhh... man... wha- what happened?" Duckula groaned as he got up. He blinked as his eyes started to focus. "Er, what was going on, what did..."

Duckula looked around a bit, before noticing that under his foot, he noticed that Bunnicula had fallen into unconsciousness due to the fact that he got body slammed. Duckula paused as he looked down and smiled. "Ah ha! I have done it! I have made my point! Nanny, Igor, do you see what I have done!"

"Yes, I believe we saw, milord." Igor said, slightly impressed. "I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you."

Chester and Harold, on the other hand, stared with wide-eyes as Chester said, "Bunnicula... lost?"

"Wow. I didn't see that coming. He looked like he was winning most of the fight." Harold said in astonishment.

Duckula smiled as he said, "And now, for my little..."

"HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BUNNY!"

Chester and Harold yelped as they turned and saw Mina coming out in shock and anger. Duckula turned and noticed the girl walking up to her. Duckula paused as he looked in shock, looking at the girl, then the rabbit. "Wait, this is yours?"

Mina then ran over and scooped up Bunnicula in her arms. "Oh, my little Bunnicula, are you okay?"

Bunnicula opened his eyes as he groaned. It was then Duckula took the time to look around at the damages that were caused.

The light fixture that was broken, the fruit bowl being spilt, and the imprints on the walls that had been transparent from his bouncing off... not to mention the doors that Nanny broke down in the beginning.

"Oh boy..." Duckula gulped as he turned towards the girl. "Look, I know this looks bad, but if you just let me explain this whole mess, you see..."

"I believe we have seen enough!"

Duckula groaned as he looked towards an angry employee that had just now taken his shift at his desk. "Oh, NOW you come back from break..."

"Do you realize we try to keep a FRIENDLY establishment here! And one of the rules is that people do not hurt other pets! It's abuse, and if PETA hears about this, they will have your hide!" The employee glared.

"Er, yes, pardon me. I have a room scheduled for a Cou-" Duckula started before the employer glared at him.

"ZIP IT!" The employee yelled.

"Oh, well, you don't have to be rude about it, I'll zip it, if..." Duckula started.

"ZIP IT ZIPPING IT!" The employee growled. "And not only have you violated our be nice to pets policy, you spilt our fruit bowl intended for coming guests, you ruined one of our light fixtures, implanted your body on our walls, AND what more... you destroyed our doors!"

Duckula chuckled a little nervously as the employee glared. "You, sirs and madam, are BANISHED from this hotel!"

"B-b-b-b-but!" Duckula started nervously... before a muscular bound employee came over and grabbed Duckula, Igor and Nanny.

As the muscular bound employee started to throw the three bird anthros out, Mina was busy petting Bunnicula as Bunnicula groaned. "It's okay, Bunnicula, it's okay... they're gone now. They're not going to terrorize you anymore."

Bunnicula gave a weak smile towards his new owner as he made a couple squeaks. Chester and Harold both sighed in relief as Mina turned to them. "You two okay?"

Chester and Harold could only nod as the employee went over to Mina.

"Miss, I apologize for that guest's rude behavior. Is your bunny okay? Can we get you anything? We'll make it up to you and forgo the bill..." The employee said.

Bunnicula turned as he saw the tomato, the one still on the counter as Bunnicula pointed to it. Mina paused as she looked over. "I think my little Bunnicula wants that tomato."

"Of course, of course." The employee smiled as he ran over and grabbed the tomato from the counter as he handed it to Mina. "Here you are."

Bunnicula gave a warm smile as he looked at the tomato. He at least got what he wanted.

Outside the hotel, as Duckula, Igor and Nanny were met with their landings in the sidewalk, Duckula frowned as he got up. "Hmph! Well, remind me never to come here again! I mean, it was that bunny who started in the first place!"

"It's the mysteries of life, sir." Igor said as he looked over. "Though even if we did get the room, it wouldn't matter anyway. In about an hour, we, along with the castle will be transported back anyway, due to Eastern Transylvanian time."

"Wait, what?" Duckula's eyes shrank. "You mean, I would have only had to enjoy it for an hour?"

"That, and now you'd have to worry about the damages added to the bill when it's mailed." Igor pointed out.

"I see..." Duckula paused as he looked up at the sky... and started wailing loudly. This was just not his day.

* * *

As Arnold and Gerald were arriving back at the boarding house, Arnold paused as he heard the wails coming. "Looks like the creepy sounds just became louder than usual..."

"You said it, man... guess that Duckula place really leaves an impact." Gerald said as he looked over at the castle.

"You think it'll still be there tomorrow?" Arnold asked.

"Eh, who knows, man? Maybe it was for some special event or something... but either way, I better get going. See you later, Arnold... and good night out there... whatever you are." Gerald said the last part in a creepy voice.

Arnold blinked in confusion as he said, "Er... right... good night, Gerald."

* * *

 **(?)**

Eusine was later tied up and gagged in a cage as he was looking at the man that tied him up.

"No doubt you're wondering where you are..." The man said. "I'll tell you. You're in my lair. The home of someone who is determined to take down anything and anyone that gets in my way. The group that would normally stop me is a little busy with their own thing... thanks to a little diversion I like to call 'pinning the target on the Teen Titans'. And since they're all distracted, they are doing me more favors by giving more sources of energy to pinpoint. And you saw a battle involving a couple sources of energy I need... and one way or another... you're going to tell me. Are we clear?"

The man then took the gag out of Eusine as Eusine spat out the sock that was stuffed in his mouth. As Eusine coughed, he looked up. "Who are you..."

"I'm known by a lot of names... but here... I am simply known as... Father..." The silhouetted man said with a heavy voice. But before he could continue any further, he heard a noise coming from the monitor. "Be right back. Seems a new fight is about to commence..."

As Father turned to go back to the monitor room, Eusine looked around in worry as he then noticed five pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Don't worry... we'll be entertaining you until Father returns." Five monotone voices said at the same time as a group of five kids came out, all wearing evil smirks on their faces. Eusine's eyes shrank as he realized this was not going to go well.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _COUNT DUCKULA_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _These two iconic villains from video games also became involved in their own animated series... but which video game villain is more over-the-top?_**

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
